Since the measurement of peptide hormones and circulating substrates will provide key experimental[unreadable] endpoints for each of the separate projects that make up this program project, funding is requested for an[unreadable] Assay Core laboratory. The primary purpose of this laboratory will be to establish and perform assays for[unreadable] the measurement of the key regulatory peptides necessary for the completion of the three projects.[unreadable] Routine assays for the core will include insulin, leptin, glucose, corticosterone, gastrin releasing peptide,[unreadable] and cholecystokinin. This core will also be responsible for adapting commercially available kits[unreadable] necessary to measure other hormones and peptides, labeling peptides for use as tracers, processing tissues[unreadable] for assay of peptides and development of new techniques and assays. This core will be utilized[unreadable] extensively by all 3 of the individual projects.